<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanfiction in Shorthand: DOA by escspace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384845">Fanfiction in Shorthand: DOA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/pseuds/escspace'>escspace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfiction in Shorthand [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk, Gen, M/M, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/pseuds/escspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the year 2057. In the Union dominated city-state of Neo Seoul, Ragar searches for his long lost friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel, Frankenstein/Ragar Kertia, Frankenstein/Ragar Kertia/Cadis Etrama Di Raizel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfiction in Shorthand [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanfiction in Shorthand: DOA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/3IGTiFuDjTI">Please first watch this scene for the cyberpunk vibes.</a>
</p><p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>

</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DOA = Dead on arrival.</p><p>Thanks to BlueVines for sharing that Ghost in the Shell parade scene with me, which made my brain explode.</p><p>Screenshots are taken from the Cadiscord server.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>